A New Begining
by drarryx
Summary: Harry is in his fourth year and it is a few weeks before he has to do the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament. When Draco and Harry meet in the Prefects Bathroom, their feelings begin to change. Who knows what will happen when to rivals fall in love?
1. The Prefect

**A NEW BEGINNING – a Drarry fanfic**

**Chapter one- The Prefect's Bathroom**

Ever since Cedric had given Harry the password for the Prefect's bathroom, he had gone in there when things got tough. He realized that eventually the password would change, but it hadn't yet. It had been an extremely difficult day in Potions and Harry didn't even bother retrieving his father's cloak before making his way to the bathroom. He only realized that he should have taken it when he muttered the password and walked in, only to find that he was not alone. He racked his brain for an excuse, but when he saw who else was there, he found the words escaping his mouth before he even had a chance to think about them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

The blonde fourth year smirked, "I could ask you the same thing, Potter."

It was Draco Malfoy. Once again, before Harry could even think, he was speaking.

"Cedric told me the password," Harry said. Draco, not knowing whether to lie or not, settled on the truth.

"A prefect needed help getting Pansy to stop following him around. She has a huge crush on him and as a reward for getting her away, he gave me the password for here."

"I thought you and Pansy were a couple?" Harry replied, confused.

He was lost in thought and didn't hear what Draco said next, only that it was dripping with cruelty. Draco must have said something he didn't want Harry to hear because he pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. Draco's mouth began to form the words '_Obliviate_' but Harry cut him off.

"I didn't hear anything, I swear!" Harry said.

Draco obviously didn't believe him. Harry reached for his wand to defend himself, but it was blasted out of his hand by Draco. Harry shot backwards smashing against the wall. Draco came up to him.

"Draco! I didn't hear what you said, I swear!" Harry practically screamed.

Harry was suddenly aware of the words he had used. Draco. Not Malfoy. Draco. And Draco noticed this as well. He let his wand clatter to the ground. It was only now that Harry realized Draco's shirt was undone. He stared at the Slytherin's chest. Draco meanwhile moved closer to Harry. The blonde boy observed the Gryffindor. He had dark circles under his vibrant green eyes. His black, messy hair made him look incredible. Then, suddenly, Draco moved his head and kissed Harry, straight on the mouth. Harry's green eyes were opened, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He didn't know what was going on. He saw that Draco's eyes were closed. He had a peaceful look on his face, like he enjoyed kissing Harry. Harry was about to close his eyes and enjoy the kissing as well, when Draco pushed him away and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry's head smashed against the wall and he shakily sat down on the cold bathroom floor, staring around, shocked. Draco, who had left his belongings in the bathroom, was now running through the corridor, fervently trying to button up his shirt. He was shocked as well. What had he done?


	2. Burning Parchment

**Chapter two- Burning Parchment **

After the incident in the bathroom, Harry had finished filling up the tub and taken a long bath. He bathed through dinner and then headed straight to his dormitory. Draco Malfoy had done similar; after he left the bathroom, he headed straight to the Slytherin common room and then up to his own room. He had been sitting on his bed ever since. Occasionally someone would walk in, but he would scowl at them and they would leave. He stared at the blank piece of paper which he was holding. He was trying to write a letter to Potter, an explanation. But why he had kissed Harry? He didn't know the answer himself.

Harry was sitting, looking out the window at the dark sky. He knew he should probably be doing his potions essay, or practicing for the last task of the Tri Wizard Tournament with Mad-Eye Moody, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but sit, stare and think. He watched as an owl flew past the window. He knew what he had to do. He had been writing letters to Sirius since he realized he had a godfather. Now was the perfect time to write a letter. This one however, would not be for Sirius, but for Draco. He got up and retrieved a quill and some ink from his bag as well as a clean piece of parchment. He stared at the paper for a while, and then finally, started to scrawl a note.

_Malfoy, _

_Why did you kiss me?_

_-Harry_

Using his wand, he set flame to the note. What he had written was too simple and so blunt. And he had used Draco's last name. He had called Draco 'Draco' in the bathroom, so why shouldn't he now? He tried again.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I want to meet up and talk about the…incident. _

_-Harry_

Again, this wasn't quite what he had wanted to say. So, he set fire to that note and began to write one. This note he wrote carefully, in his neatest handwriting.

_Draco, _

_I love you._

_-Harry_

Harry stared at the three simple words. And burned the paper again. Finally, he decided on what he would say. He began to write, hoping that this would be the letter he sent.

_D.M,_

_I was kinda wondering what happened in the bathroom. Did we kiss?_

_-H.P_

Harry stared at the writing. He added in the word 'why' before the words 'did we kiss'. There. This was perfect. He then began his way to the Owlery, note tucked safely into his pocket. Once he got to the Owlery however, he realized Draco would not receive his note until morning. Draco was a Slytherin, whose common rooms and dormitories were in the Dungeons. Hedwig couldn't exactly fly through walls. Harry crumpled up the note in frustration and hurled it off the edge of the Owlery. It landed without noise a few feet below but Harry didn't see any sight of it as he huffed back down the steps and back towards the castle.

At almost the exact same moment as Harry had hurled the note off the edge of the Owlery, Crabbe and Goyle had walked into the room which they shared with Draco. Draco looked up at them and they started to question him.

"Where were you at dinner?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah," grunted Goil.

Draco scowled at them, stood up and pushed past them out of the room. As he walked to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, he heard Pansy come up behind him. Great. Why had he done that stupid favor for that prefect anyway? Now _he_ had to deal with Pansy. Anger swelled up inside him as he ignored her and left the common room in a half run. He needed air, he needed some time alone and he needed to get out of the castle.

As he turned the corner, he saw Professor Snape walking towards him. Snape had questioned him, but once Draco had told the Potions Master that he was going back to his common room, he had turned the corner and found a different way out of the castle.

He snuck away from any other Professors he saw and was finally free as he opened the giant doors that would lead him out into the night. He breathed in the night air and started to walk. He didn't know where he was going exactly, just somewhere to think. As he walked and looked up into the night sky, he let his mind wander. Almost automatically he found himself thinking about Harry. Once again he was filled with anger. He was so angry with himself. He hadn't held Potter's hand; he hadn't given Potter a hug. He had kissed him. He kissed Potter.

Draco was lost in thought as he walked, not bothering to look ahead of him. He didn't think anyone else would be out at night. He should have known better. All of a sudden, he smashed into something hard. He looked up, ready to yell at what or whoever it was. The words were already on his lips 'you filthy little Mudblood, Blood Traitor or bastard' depending on who he saw standing in front of him. Before he had said anything however, he looked up, stunned as he saw who he ran into. A dark haired boy with his round glasses slightly askew stared back at him. It was, of course, Harry Potter.

Both boys stared at each other, each at a loss for words. The grey eyes met the green. There was silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Neither boy was looking at the other with the usual hatred. Harry was sure this was a good sign. Maybe he and Draco could even be together. Maybe…but then something in the look the blonde boy was giving him changed. It was brief, but Harry had seen it.

Harry had a new plan in mind. Push past Draco and never speak with him again. He had seen the small flicker of hatred in the boy's eyes. They could never be together. As Harry started walking towards Draco, Draco braced himself. Maybe Harry would kiss him. Or hug him. Or something wonderful like that. But when Draco saw the stony look Harry had on his face, he realized that Harry had misinterpreted the look Draco had given him. It wasn't hatred. It was wanting. Draco wanted Harry so badly. To just be with him, without it being a crime.

Harry came and pushed past Draco, but he lingered as his hand brushed against the Slytherin's. Even just the slightest brushing had disarmed both boys. Draco slid his fingers through Harry's. They stood there for a few moments…and then, Harry broke free. He walked off in what he hoped was a confident stride, back to the castle. Draco's hand fell limply to his side as he watched the raven-haired boy walk away. While he was walking away, Harry muttered a summoning charm under his breath and the crumpled note he had chucked off the Owlery flew back into his hand. He stared at the words he had written. His heart pounding, he muttered 'Incendio' under his breath. He watched as the parchment caught fire and each word burned. One by one. Until there was nothing left but ashes.


	3. Tears and Troubles

**Chapter three- Tears and Troubles **

Harry had now had two odd encounters with Draco, both which had explained _nothing. _And although Draco was constantly flooding Harry's thoughts, Harry willed himself to forget about the blonde haired boy. He needed to concentrate on the Tri Wizard Tournament; he had no time for foolish games with his enemy. And so, Harry ignored Draco, who seemed to be treating him similarly. It was only after the final task and Cedric's death in which Draco and Harry encountered again.

Of course, everyone in the castle was mourning, but no one more so than Harry, whose nightmares kept him awake at night and whose memory haunted him. Harry had even stopped using the Prefect's bathroom because every time he walked passed it, he would think of Cedric.

There was a week left before everyone went home for the summer. The beautiful, cloudless sky seemed an insult to Cedric's memory. The earth had no right to be so light and beautiful whilst everyone's lives were so dark. Harry couldn't take it anymore. Everyone saying sorry to him; all of the unwanted attention. Sure, he was Harry Potter, but he had grown up with the Durselys, where he never got any attention at all, unless he was being punished.

Harry waited. He stayed locked up in his dormitory, pretending to be asleep whenever Ron, Neville, Dean or Seamus would walk in. He didn't even bother going down to the Great Hall for meals. He knew Hermione would bring him back some of her dinner and that Fred and George would sneak him food from the Kitchens if he needed it. Luckily, two days later he had his chance to get out of the castle. The sky had finally agreed to mourn, and so whilst everyone was inside, playing Wizards Chess, and stealing food from the Kitchens, Harry headed out into the storm.

He let the rain wash over him until he was drenched to the bone, as he headed over to a large tree next to the lake. Positioning himself against the trunk so that he couldn't be seen by those in the castle, Harry put his head in his hands and began to cry. He cried and cried until the difference between the rain and his tears was undistinguishable. At that moment, Harry was not just crying for Cedric, but for his parents, for all of Voldemort's victims and for his own selfish reasons; Draco, living away from magic most of his life, and about how he would never be able to live normally. Voldemort had made sure of that.

Harry cried and cried and didn't even stop when he heard someone coming. That someone took Harry in his own arms and cradled him while muttering sweet things into Harry's ears. "It's okay." and "You're fine. I'm here."

Up in the castle, Ron looked out a nearby window, thinking. Harry hadn't seemed himself lately, but then again, no one had really since Cedric's death. Ron stared at the lake, the rain and the tree. For a second, he thought he saw a flash of blonde and black hair but it couldn't be. And with that, he went back to playing Wizard's Chess.

Draco and Harry sat, gripping each other, for hours. They both skipped dinner and it was Saturday, so there was no need to get to any classes. Harry had eventually stopped crying, but Draco stayed with him never the less. In fact, Harry sat up and looked straight into Draco's grey eyes. He wanted to know what was going on between them. He needed to know. And so, he began by asking the most simple of questions, the one that had been bugging him the most.

"Why did you kiss me?" Harry asked. His words sounded harsh in comparison to the lovely whispers in which Draco had been murmuring. Draco weighed his options. What was he supposed to say? He smirked and looked at the green-eyed boy.

"I don't know," he said. Harry stared at him. How could he not know? But then Harry realized that Draco was just as unsure about their relationship as he was.

"Me either..." he said and then looked up and smiled at the Slytherin. Draco smiled coldly back.

"You know," Draco began, "I really used to hate you. And I mean HATE you. I just, never guessed that I could like you, but here I am, kissing you and hugging you," Draco finished.

"Same…" said Harry and then he looked up at Draco. Draco could see a little bit of worry in Harry's eyes.

"But you don't hate me now…right?" Harry said uncertainly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course I hate you," he said sarcastically, "that's why I have been sitting here watching you cry and trying to comfort you for the last five hours." Harry smiled up at Draco to see that he was, once again, smirking. Suddenly, Draco seemed to remember what he was doing. He looked at Harry and shook his head. He _couldn't _do this. Draco Malfoy, pure-blood Slytherin couldn't date a half-blood Gryffindor…especially the same half-blood Gryffindor that had caused Voldemort's disappearance. Draco stared at Harry once again with wanting in his eyes. He wanted to do this, but he couldn't. Mustering up all the courage he had, he scowled at Harry. They had gotten along so well…but he had to do this.

"Sorry Potter," he said, all the sarcasm had left his voice. "You're not my type." And with that he walked away. Harry watched him walk away feeling his tears threatening to come spilling out again. He didn't know it, but as Draco walked away, tears began spilling down his face as well.


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter four- Nightmares**

Harry was once again up in his dormitory, sitting in bed, doing nothing. Ron walked in and Harry had no time to pretend to be asleep.

"What's up with you, Mate," said Ron looking at Harry. "I've barely seen you except for class…and even then you don't really talk to me." Harry scowled at Ron, who looked incredulous.

"Don't look like that, Mate. You look like Malfoy," Ron said. Harry just stared.

"What are you looking like that for?" questioned Ron who couldn't place the look Harry was giving him. Harry turned on his side, willing himself to keep a steady face and not to cry.

"Sorry Mate…" began Ron, "I guess I don't realize how hard this is on you. With…You-Know-Who being back and all," Ron finished. Then he placed a sausage and some chicken on Harry's bedside table.

Harry looked at the food from tonight's dinner. Ron was really a great friend. Harry decided he better stop mourning, especially because he wasn't really mourning over Cedric, like he should be, but over Draco who had abandoned Harry so willingly.

Harry got out of bed and straightened his rumpled outfit. Then he made his way down to the common room. When he saw Ron, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks mate," he said. Ron smiled at Harry and Hermione came over. She hugged him.

"Oh Harry, we are really sorry, you know," she said. Harry just smiled. Tonight he would not think about Draco. He would just hang with his best friends, like old times. And that's exactly what he did. He hung out with them until past midnight, playing Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap. Eventually Hermione said they should all get some sleep and they headed back to the dormitory. They were the last ones arriving and as they changed into their night clothes, Ron whispered to Harry.

"Did you see that sixth year?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Well, she was staring at you, Ron began. "And she was quite…er…lucky in the looks section," Ron winked. Harry nodded and climbed into bed. In fact, he had seen her, but he hadn't really thought about her that much. Harry realized that since, well, for a while now…since Cho had turned him down as she went to the Yule Ball with Cedric, Harry hadn't really been thinking of girls that much.

"Goodnight, mate," said Ron. "Night," Harry replied. And then, he drifted off to sleep.

There was a flash of green light and Cedric's body fell, motionless to the ground. Harry heard himself screaming as he looked up to see Wormtail carrying a bundle that looked like a sickening baby. Then, there was a flash as Harry saw Lucius Malfoy be unmasked by Voldemort. Instead of talking to Voldemort, however, Lucius looked straight at Harry.

"Stay away from my boy," he said. Harry was suddenly in the Prefects bathroom. Draco was there, taunting him.

"Stay away from me, stay away from me. You're not my type," Draco smirked. "I'd much rather date Pansy or maybe Millicent even!" he laughed a cold, high pitched laugh and Harry was once again facing Voldemort.

"Let me kill you, Harry Potter," said Voldemort.

"No! Draco, help me!" screamed Harry.

Draco stood watching him, and then he said, "No, I think I will let Voldemort kill you. You're not my type, Harry. I don't need you. Harry, Harry, Harry…" Draco was suddenly repeating his name rapidly. Harry didn't know what he was trying to achieve by constantly saying his name. All of a sudden Harry looked up to see Ron and Neville crowded around him, worrying looks on their faces. It had all been a dream.

"Uhm…Harry?" said Neville uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

Harry put on his glasses and realized he was drenched in sweat. Ron suddenly spoke up.

"Bad dream?" Harry nodded. Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Mate, you were screaming…for Draco to help you?" Harry searched his brain for a lie.

"Yeah, uhm…Voldemort was trying to kill me and Lucius was there…and uhm…he was telling Draco to kill me for Voldemort and I was screaming for Draco to _not _to kill me…" Harry finished weakly. "Malfoy the bastard," Harry added and looked up at Ron. Ron looked relieved.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry." And with that, Neville and Ron got back into bed and Harry removed his glasses. He thought that maybe he had forgotten about Draco. Maybe the whole Draco problem was gone. But, of course, that hadn't been true at all. Draco was now even part of Harry's dreams.


	5. Dinner and Packing

**Chapter five- Dinner and Packing **

Now there was only a day left until they were back on the Hogwarts express, heading to where ever they would be staying for the summer. It was around eight o'clock in the evening and Harry had just returned from dinner. Many students and teachers alike were pleased to see that he wasn't still staying in his room.

The first thing Harry had done when he came down to dinner was look around to see where Draco was. Draco was sitting on the edge of the Slytherin table, laughing at something Pansy was saying. Harry stared at him just as Draco turned to examine the Gryffindor table. Their eyes met and Harry gave Draco a small smile. The smile was unreturned as the Slytherin turned around and whispered something to his fellow classmates. They all looked towards Harry and laughed. Whatever Draco had said, hadn't been nice.

Harry ignored Draco for the rest of the meal and then headed upstairs to pack. Even though the general mood of the castle was still somber over Cedric's death, many people were starting to smile again. Harry was alone when packing as all his roommates were busy having fun, not wanting to pack, not really wanting to go home. Harry, of course, didn't want to leave Hogwarts either. Hogwarts was his home, but he didn't feel like socializing, so he decided to pack sooner than later.

Harry placed each item carefully in his trunk until everything was packed. He was about to close his trunk when he remembered he should check under his bed first. Often he had gotten back to the Dursly's only to realize he left his socks or candy under his bed. Now, when he looked under he found only one thing.

At first, he couldn't tell what the crumpled piece of clothing was. Once he picked it up, however, there was no need for questioning. The green and black cloak was clearly labeled Slytherin. Harry had forgotten that after he had finished his bath, he had taken one of Draco's items with him. He now took the piece of clothing and held it up to his nose. He breathed in the smell of Draco. Draco smelled like juicy green apples and fabric softener. There was also another smell, that Harry couldn't place, just the smell of Draco, Harry supposed.

Harry folded Draco's cloak and hid it underneath his own in his trunk. And when he closed the lid, he still could smell the sweet scent of Draco as if he were standing right next to him.

Draco had already packed, but he couldn't find his cloak. Annoyed, he had gone up to the Prefects bathroom. Maybe he had left it there that day long, long ago. He found, however, that the password had been changed. Whatever, Draco thought to himself. He had enough money; he would just buy a new one.

As Draco finished packing, he got into bed, even though it was only nine o'clock. He lay in bed, thinking. Tomorrow he would be back at Malfoy Manor. Tomorrow he would be away from Potter the entire summer. He had seen the way Harry looked at him at dinner. He had been worried about Harry when he failed to show up for the past few days. It was obvious that Draco could not just forget about Harry.

He lay in bed, weighing his options. He could try and forget Harry. Yeah, that was _not _going to work. Alright, he could say sorry. _No_, a voice in his head told him. _You cannot say sorry. Sorry is for the weak. Slytherin's don't say sorry_.

After thinking that, he had fallen into a restless sleep, his mind on Harry the entire time. Harry's beautiful green eyes, his disheveled black hair, his soft pink lips…No matter how hard he tried, forgetting about Harry was just not possible.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 6- The Hogwarts Express **

Harry boarded the Hogwarts express with his best friends, Ron and Hermione. They found a compartment and sat down, just the three of them, not bothering to close the compartment door yet. There was a sad sort of feeling in the air. Everyone was still upset about Cedric, but Ron and Hermione seemed happy that Harry had come out of the shell he had been living in.

Everything seemed fine until Draco and his gang walked past. Ron was saying about how he couldn't wait to get home and how Harry and Hermione better write. Goyle and Crabbe nudged Draco, who they expected to say something mean about Ron.

Draco smirked and said, "Oh, poor ickle Ronnykins can't wait to get back to his Blood Traitor family. Going to have some of Mummy's delicious food, are we? Your mother could cut down on the food, Weasley."

Ron jumped up in his seat. Hermione had her mouth open in an 'O' shape. Harry was shocked that Draco had said something so mean, but he realized that that was who Draco was. Harry stood up and took out his wand. Draco smirked.

"Got a problem, Potter?' he asked.

Harry muttered to Ron, "It's okay, I'll take him." And Ron sat back down. Draco said similarly to his gang members who walked off. Draco led Harry to the luggage compartment, where they were alone. Harry thought for a moment. He could attack Draco or he could tell Draco how he felt. Draco had his wand out and fired a spell at Harry. This made Harry's decision very easy. He would fight Draco. Spells flew back and forth from each boy's wand.

"Expeliarmus!" screamed Draco, and Harry flew back, smashing against the wall, falling into the luggage. Draco didn't stop. "Petrificus Totalus!" he screamed and Harry felt himself become still; he couldn't move. Draco stared down at Harry and then cursed at himself for what he had done. He quickly muttered the counter curse and Harry stood up slowly. He went over and picked up his wand. Before Draco could see what was happening, Harry fired a spell at him. The wand fight had started again.

"Jelly legs jinx!" screamed Harry.

"Unjellify!" Draco shouted back.

"Oppungno!"

"Protego!"

"Flipendo!"

"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled. This was the year they had learned about Unforgivable Curses. Draco watched as Harry, who had had this spell used on him before, withered in pain. Draco stood for a moment, watching the twitching body, a strange glint in his eye.

For Harry the pain was unbearable and indescribable. Draco continued to watch Harry twitch and scream. He screamed and screamed and alarm bells began to go off in Draco's head. Draco lowered his wand. Harry stood up again and looked Draco straight in the eyes.

"What the _hell _did you do that for, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco stared.

"I…I…" he began.

"You what?" yelled Harry. "Why would you use an Unforgivable curse on anyone, let alone me!" he screamed. "You slimy _git_!"

"You freak," Draco yelled back.

"Evil bastard!" Harry yelled just as forcefully.

"Prick!"

"Jack ass!"

With each insult, Draco took a step forward until he was right next to Harry. Draco then shoved the raven-haired boy, hard, so that he smashed into the wall of compartment. Then, Draco did what he had wanted to do every time he'd laid eyes on Potter. He kissed him. At first, Harry felt the same way he did the last time he had kissed Draco. Confusion. Then, he felt anger. Draco couldn't just kiss Harry whenever he wanted. They were fighting and now they were kissing? This didn't just happen to normal people. But, then again, Harry wasn't a normal person…and neither was Draco.

Harry kissed back forcefully, thinking about everything he hated about Draco…and everything he loved about him. They kissed feverishly for a few moments, kissing, kissing and kissing. Eventually, both Draco and Harry pulled apart and stared at each other. Then, Harry pulled Draco into a hug. The boys stood there, breathing in each other's scents.

Then, Harry broke away and sat down on someone's bag. Draco sat on one opposite to Harry. Both boys smiled and Harry asked Draco if he would write this summer.

"Of course," Draco replied. Harry smiled again and Draco saw a familiar look in Harry's eyes. Then, Harry repeated the question he had asked Draco a few days earlier.

"You don't hate me…right?" Harry asked.

"I love you," was all that Draco said.


End file.
